No second chance
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: When tragedy strikes for the Grey-Montgomery family, Addison must piece together what happened on the most crucial day in order to find out what happened to her family and how to get them back. Will she succeed? Or is her family lost to her forever?
1. Chapter 1

So I got the idea for this story from the show 'No Second Chance'. It's on Netflix. It's in French, but you can turn on the English Subtitles if you don't speak French (which I don't). It was actually a really good show. I loved it.

* * *

She woke up in a hospital bed. She sore, in pain, and bruised. Consciously, she had no clue what her name was or what had happened, but subconsciously she did know that someone was missing. She didn't know who, but she did know that she had a family, even if she didn't remember what they looked like or what their names were. Through all her pain all she could think about was that her family was missing. The only thing that she couldn't figure out was that if someone kidnapped her family, why did they leave her behind?

"Where….where are they?" The woman asked almost in a panicked voice

The nurse looked confused, "Do you know where you are, ma'am? Can you tell me your name? Or what happened?"

The woman had a gazed look on her face. Like she was lost or trying to think and see if she could find in her memory what had happened, "I…..uh….I don't know. I can't remember."

"Alright. That's okay." The nurse replied with a small nod "You hit you head pretty hard. And you were out for a long time."

"How long?" The woman wondered "How long was I out for?"

The nurse paused briefly, "A week."

The woman sighed as she looked up to the ceiling. 'A week' She thought 'That's a long time.'

"Your friend brought you a picture of your family." The nurse stated "It's on the side table next to your bed."

The woman didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes glued to the ceiling.

After the nurse left the room, the woman picked up the framed picture and stared at the happy family. One person she recognized as herself, another woman she didn't recognize, and the five kids who looked nothing like herself or the other woman.

"Where did those kids come from?" The woman asked herself "Are they mine? Are they the other woman's? Or are they both of ours?"

Meanwhile with the other woman in a warehouse somewhere in Oregon. She is laying on her thin mattress, which has been laid on a cement floor. She has iron cuffs around her ankles and wrists, which are attached to the long chains that are planted in cement floor. There's dried blood and semen on her legs and vagina. She has bruising on her legs and tearing on her vagina from being raped. There are bruises on her face and body from being beaten.

She is breathing deeply and is finally drifting off to sleep when she hears the door to her cell being unlocked. She moves into the far corner of the mattress as she starts to panic.

'No! No!' She thought 'Please! I'm so tired and I'm in pain. Please, just let me sleep.'

A man walks in with a smug grin on his face, "Rise and shine, doll face."

"No! Please Carlos, I can't take anymore. Please it's barely daylight. Please just let me sleep." The woman cried and begged "No more! Please! I don't want to have s...s...sex! I'm tired."

Carlos slapped her hard across the face, "You don't tell me no! I'm in charge here, not you!"

On the other side of the wall, a little girl cried and banged on the wall.

"Don't hurt her! Don't hurt my mommy!" The little girl cried "D...Daddy, don't hurt my mommy!" She hated calling Carlos 'daddy', but she was forced to. She didn't have a choice.

"Shut up, kid!" Carlos yelled as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants.

Carlos pushed up the woman's dress, then took out his penis, and shoved it inside of the woman's vagina.

The woman screamed and cried in pain.

The little girl's cries became louder, "Mommy! Mommy! Car...D...D...Daddy, don't hurt my mommy!"

A different woman, one that could roam free, walked into the little girl's cell to console the crying child.

"Dee, baby, calm down. You need to calm down. She's okay. Daddy isn't hurting that woman. Their having sex. She's enjoying it." The lady, Gloriana explained

Edelia shook her head, "No. Mommy doesn't like men. She likes woman. Like mama."

"Stop calling that woman and her dyke wife mommy and mama. Those woman are not your mothers." Gloriana stated harshly "I'm your mother."

"No! You're just the woman who gave birth to me." Edelia replied putting Gloriana in her place

Gloriana shook her head, "No, my child. You, me, and Daddy are going to be a family. You'll see. We'll be very happy."

Edelia fired back angrily, "You're wrong! I'll never be a family with you! Carlos isn't my daddy and you aren't my mommy! I already have a family. I have two mommies and four siblings who I love and who love me. I just want to go home, so let me and my mom go! Let us go home to my mama!"

Gloriana walks out of the cell, locks it back, and looks through the bars, "When I can trust you. You can roam free like me. Until then, I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay locked up in this room."

Edelia sighed and turned her back to her birth mother. She cried for her mommy in the other room who is being tortured by Carlos, who she is forced to call 'daddy', which she hates and she hates her biological mother. She just wants to go home to her mama and siblings.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, a friend of the woman in the hospital bed is sitting by her bedside with his sister. They've been sitting there for a while waiting for the woman to wake up. Almost two hours pass before the woman starts to stir.

"Addison? Addison?" A man, Derek called as he sat by his best friend's hospital bedside.

"Is Addie going to be okay?" The man's little sister, Amelia asked. She viewed Addison as a sister, having know the woman her whole life as the woman had been friends with Derek since the fifth grade.

Derek sighed and shook his head, "I don't know, Ames. I really don't, and I wish I did."

Addison stirred in her sleep and blinked her eyes open, "Hello? Is that my name? Addison?"

Derek smiled at the sound of his best friend's voice, "Yes Addie. Your name is Addison. I'm your best friend. My name's Derek. I'm here for you, Addie, and my sister Amy is here for you too."

"Hi Addie." Amelia spoke

Addison looked around the room confused. She didn't remember her friend or his sister. She couldn't even remember her own name.

"Um I don't mean rush you, Addie, but the police are here. They want to take your statement. I told them to wait in the lobby. I understand if you think it's too early for..." Derek started

Addison interrupted, "No it's fine. Tell them to come in."

"I'll go let them know." Derek replied as he stood up and headed out of the room.

"So how are you, Addie?" Amelia wondered moving closer to Addison.

Addison forced a smile, "I'm good. I'm doing okay considering I don't really remember anything. Mostly, I just want to get out of this hospital though."

Amelia gave a nod, "That's understandable."

A few minutes later, two detectives walked into the room with Derek.

"Come on, Ames. Let's let the detectives talk with Addison alone." Derek said coaxing his sister out of the room.

Amelia nodded, "Okay." Then she turned Addison, "We'll see you in a little bit, Addie." Then she and Derek left the room.

One of the detectives, Detective Collins questioned, "What do you remember about the day your were attacked?"

Addison took a breath, "Um I remember being knocked out from behind, then I woke up here a week later, and um...I'm sorry. That's all I remember."

"That's okay." The other detective, Detective Williams replied "Here's my card. If you remember anything else, call me."

Addison nodded, "I will."

The detectives then left the room and allowed Addison to be alone, but then after they left Derek and Amelia walked back in.

"So Addie, I have to head to work but Amy will stay here with you for a little bit." Derek told his friend "Okay?"

Addison gave a nod, "Okay."

Derek smiled and gave Addison a kiss on the head like he has always done. Then he turned around and walked out of the hospital room.

Later at the police station, Detectives Williams and Collins are looking at their evidence board with their Captain. They had put out amber alerts on the children a week ago, but they hadn't heard anything. Not reported sightings. No bodies turning up, which was a good thing, but it was almost like the kids had vanished into thin air.

"So what do we know?" The Captain asked

"We have a woman in the hospital who doesn't remember what happened. Her family is missing and we have no leads." Detective Collins said frustrated

Detective Williams spoke up, "Meredith Grey-Montgomery, the wife of Addison Grey-Montgomery, went missing from her home a week ago along with the couple's five children: Fourteen year old Benaiah, twelve year old Edelia, eight year old Briar, six year old Zola, and five year old Henry. But like Collins said, we have no leads."

The Captain nodded, "Okay well keep digging into the family's background. The parents. The kids. Leave no stone unturned."

"Yes sir." Detective Williams replied

When the Captain left the room, the two detectives started searching the databases and looking for information about the Grey-Montgomery family and seeing if there is anyone who would want to hurt the family.

"I found something." Detective Collins announced after a few minutes

Detective Williams looked up, "What is it, Collins?"

"The twelve year old. Edelia. Her full name is Edelia Jade Beatle. Her biological mother is Gloriana Beatle. She's a prostitute. We arrested her a few years back when Edelia was four years old." Detective Collins explained "She just got out two years ago. I think she's a viable suspect."

Detective Williams nodded, "So what she gets out, tracks her kids down, and makes a plan to kidnap the kid?"

"Something like that, but if she's back to her old tricks..." Detective Collins started

"She's not going to be easy to find." Detective Williams finished with a sigh "Keep looking for more information. I'll let you know when and if I find anything."

Meanwhile with Edelia, she's sitting in her cell room. She can hear her mommy (Meredith) crying through the wall. All she wants is to escape, but she won't be allow to roam free like her birth mom until she can prove that she won't try to run.

"I know what I have to do. I have to act like I'm going to be a family with Gloriana and Carlos. I have to pretend that I want to and that they are my mom and dad." Edelia said to herself "It's the only way I'll be able to roam free and then hopefully be able to escape." She whispered to herself, "I promise I will escape, mommy, and I'll come back with help. I'll save you, mommy, because right now I'm the only one that can."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

_\- Dream Flashback -_

 _A halfway conscious Addison laid on the floor with her eyes closed. Her head is throbbing and her eyelids feel heavy as she tries to open them. She could hear her children's cries, but she wasn't able to get up to help them._

 _"Mama! Mama!" A little girl about eight cried_

 _"Ma! Ma!" A boy about thirteen cried "Mama!"_

 _Then the little girl screamed, "Wake up, Mama!"_

 _"Mama, please save us." The boy added_

 _\- End of dream flashback -_

At the hospital with Addison, she wakes up abruptly and is visibly shaken. She knew she was starting to remember the day her family went missing, but she didn't remember who the kids were. She knew that she had kids, because of the picture that stood beside her hospital bed but that was all.

"Don't worry, babies. I'll save you." Addison promised as she glanced at the picture of her family "Mama will save you. Even if it's the last thing I do." But in the back of her head she thought, 'I just have to remember you first.'

A few minutes later, the nurse walked in with Derek behind her. He walked into the room and the nurse walked away.

"Hi Addie. Sorry Amy couldn't come. She had to go back to school." Derek said with a smile before kissing her forehead, but in like a friend way "So how are you doing?"

"Okay. I guess." Addison replied "I still can't really remember what happened, although it's coming back in bits and pieces."

Derek nodded, "Oh. Well, that's okay. It will all come back to you eventually."

"I know. And I do know that two of my children need my help. A little girl and a boy." Addison stated

"Okay well if they need help, I'll help you." Derek told his best friend. He picked up the picture on the bedside table, "Can you point out the ones that you saw? The ones that need your help?"

Addison looked at the picture and studied it before pointing to a light brunette little girl and a dirty blonde haired teenage boy.

"Briar and Benaiah." Derek said "That's Briar and Benaiah. They're eight and fourteen years old."

Addison stroked the faces of the pictures and mumbled with teary eyes, "My babies."

"You'll get them back, Addie." Derek promised her "You'll get them back safe and sound."

"I hope so. I really hope so." Addison responded "They were crying for me and I couldn't do anything. They trusted me to protect them and keep them safe, and now they're gone."

Addison started to cry and then Derek hugged her as he tried to console his crying friend.

Meanwhile at the police station with Detective Williams and Collins.

"I found something." Detective Williams said

Detective Collins looked at him, "What is it?"

"I got a call for Narcotics. There's a drug dealer they've been tracking. He's the biological uncle of two of the kids: eight year old Briar Denee Hanson and fourteen year old Benaiah David Hanson." Detective Williams explained "His street name is Candy Man, but his real name is James Hanson."

Detective Collins nodded, "Do they have any idea where he is?"

"No they've been trying to catch him for years, but he's really good at covering his tracks and over the years he's gotten better." Detective Williams responded

Detective Collins sighed, "Great. Another dead end."

"At least we have some suspects now." Detective Williams stated

"Yeah. You're right." Detective Collins replied

With Briar and Benaiah, the eight year old girl and fourteen year old boy. They're in North Carolina in their biological uncle's house. He's a drug dealer so he keeps them in a locked, windowless room until he needs them to make a 'delivery'. He's just using them.

In the locked room with Benaiah and Briar, they haven't been let out in three days. They are starting to get stir crazy and they are hungry as they haven't been fed in a day.

"Benny, I'm hungry." Briar whined

Benaiah sighed and hugged his sister, "I know, BD, I know. I'm sorry."

"I hate this. It reminds me of when we were in the foster system. Before we found our way to our mommies." Briar stated with soft cries

Benaiah nodded, "I know. Me too, BD."

Then Benaiah started pounding on the door and screaming, "James! James! Let us out! We're hungry."

"Shut up, kid!" James yelled "And stop that banging!"

Benaiah didn't stop. He kept banging and screaming. Eventually James came and unlocked the door.

"I thought I told you to shut up and stop banging?!" James asked rhetorically as he slapped Benaiah across the face and then kicked the boy in the ribs and stomach.

Benaiah was on the ground crying and gasping for breath.

"That will teach you NOT to disobey me." James scolded. Then he looked at Briar and pointed at her, "And you, tomorrow you have to make a delivery for me." Then he left the room, locking the door after him from the outside. The locks were on the outside of the door to prevent Briar and Benaiah from trying to escape.

Once James is gone, Briar hugs her brother as she tried to make him feel better. Just like he did for her in the one and a half years they were in the foster system before finding their way to their moms.

"Why's he so mean to us, Benny?" Briar wondered "He's our uncle. He's supposed to love us."

After catching his breath, Benaiah used all his strength to hug his sister back and then said, "He's no uncle of ours, BD. He's just a man with whom we share DNA. Mama's brother, Archer is our uncle. And Mama's best friend Derek is our uncle too."

Briar gave a nod, "Okay Benny." Then she asked, "Do you think that we'll ever go home?"

Benaiah nodded, "Yes, of course. Mama will find us. She'll bring us home."

"I hope so." Briar told her brother "I miss our mamas."

"I miss them too." Benaiah admitted. Then he repeated softly to himself, "I miss them too."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

_\- Dream Flashback -_

 _Addison is in the kitchen. She's making breakfast for her children, when she feels something or rather someone hit her with something from behind. She falls down immediately. She never saw the person's face. She just heard all the commotion and whispers. It was little like being in a coma. Hearing and being aware of your surroundings, but not being able to do something._

 _"Grab the wife from upstairs." A man whispered not knowing that Meredith had already left for work "James, Marquis, and I will grab the brats."_

 _"On it, boss." Another man replied before Addison heard footsteps heading up the stairs._

 _Addison is laying on the floor helpless. She wants to yell. She wants to warn her children to run, but she can't find her voice. She wants to cry, but she can't find the tears._

 _\- End of dream flashback -_

Addison wakes up and gasps for air. She feels like she was starved of oxygen. She's breathing heavily. Almost hyperventilating as she starts to sob at the realization that she never saw the person who knocked her out. She never saw the people who took her kids.

"My wife...My kids..." Addison cries take a breath "My babies. Our babies."

Addison started to sob. She didn't understand why her wife and kids were taken by these people, but she was spared.

'Why didn't they take me too?' Addison wondered 'Why didn't they kill me?'

It wasn't like Addison would be able to ID them. She never saw any of their faces, but she still didn't understand why she was spared or why she had been left behind.

'Why do they hope to gain from kidnapping my wife and children?' Addison thought

A few moments later, Derek walks into the hospital room. He saw Addison crying, rushed to her side, hugged her, and then pulled back to look at her face.

"Addie, what's wrong?" Derek asked concerned

Addison sniffled, wiped her eyes and nose on the hospital blanket, and then forced a smile, "Nothing. I'm fine." Then she looked confused, "What's in your hand?"

"Just a note I found in your mailbox." Derek stated lying because he didn't want to worry her

Addison could tell he was lying through his teeth. She reached for the folded paper, "Give me that."

Derek sighed and handed over the paper, "Okay, but you won't like it."

Addison held her breath as she read the note, which read: 'We have your wife and your five children. We want two million dollars in exchange for your family. And no cops otherwise we'll kill every last one of them. Starting with the youngest. We'll contact you with the where and when of the trade.' - CJMGM

"Oh my gosh!" Addison exclaimed

"Getting the money isn't an issue, Addie. You and Meredith have that and more. That's not a problem." Derek assured her "But what if this isn't real? What is someone is just using you to get money? What if they don't really have your wife and kids?"

'So this is what they hope to gain?' Addison thought 'They want money. That's why they left me behind. That's why they didn't kill me.'

Addison sighed, "Well it's the only thing I've got. I can't take any chances, Derek. This is my family we are talking about." She started to get emotional.

"I know, Addie." Derek said "If we do this, at least tell the police."

"And no cops." Addison replied exasperated "You read the note. I won't put my family in danger."

Derek nodded sadly, "Alright, but I'm going with you. I'm not letting you put yourself in danger with no backup."

Addison gave a nod, "Okay. Thank you. I don't have a problem with you helping me just no cops."

"You're welcome." Derek replied "And I promise we won't involve the cops with this. We'll get your family home safely, Addie. I promise."

Addison gave a soft smile to Derek as as 'thank you'. She knew it was premature, because her family wasn't home yet, but she didn't care.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, California in a little apartment with Henry, he's sitting on a couch in front of the TV where Marquis told him to sit down. The TV was on Disney Channel and it was playing the show 'The Lion Guard'.

"Marquis?" Henry called. He's sad and just wants to go home. He misses his mommies and his siblings.

"I'm your father!" Marquis yelled "I told you to call me papí."

Henry nodded, "Okay. Well when can I go home?"

"You are home, bebé." Marquis told the little boy "Estás en casa."

"I meant home to my mommies and my brother and sisters." Henry explained

Marquis sighed, "Those woman are not your mothers. Ellos no son tus madres. They stole you from me."

"Okay." Henry stated. He gave up. He knew Marquis was lying, but didn't want to push anymore.

"Te amo. I love you, bebé." Marquis said with a smile

Henry replied disheartened, like he didn't mean it, "Yeah. I...I love you too, pa...papí."

Henry didn't really mean the 'I love you' that he uttered. He was only saying that because he was basically forced too. In his head, he was thinking something completely different.

'I miss you, mommy and mama.' Henry thought 'Please find me. Bring me home.'

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I know this chapter is a little shorter than the other. chapters. I'm sorry. I tried.


	5. Chapter 5

At the police station, Detective Collins and Williams are looking at their evidence board. They have gathered quite a bit of evidence, but they still have some unknowns. They also still have no real suspect yet. They have a few suspects in mind, but they haven't been able to find them to question them.

"Okay so we know that the twelve year old is Edelia Beatle and her biological mother is Gloriana Beatle." Detective Collins stated "Gloriana is the only suspect in Edelia's disappearance, but the problem is we don't know where she lives."

Detective Williams nodded, "Okay. What about the other kids and the wife?"

"Well for Henry, the five year old, his birth mom Judi isn't in the picture, but she could be. Open Adoption. I doubt she would kidnap the child, but the birth father is unknown, so it could be him." Detective Collins explained "Then the fourteen year old and the eight year old Benaiah and Briar have a biological uncle James Hanson who was left as their guardian in his sister's will, but he was deemed unfit to have children in his care due to the fact that he's a drug dealer. He was arrested, but got released on parole a few months ago."

"That makes sense." Detective Williams agreed "But you missed one kid. Zola. And then the wife."

Detective Collins nodded, "I know, because I'm at a loss for those two. It doesn't make any sense. Zola was adopted from Malawi. She has no biological relatives. And the wife has no living relatives except for a half-sister and they work together. They have a close relationship." Then he added, "I'm thinking maybe it's someone with a beef against Dr. Addison Grey-Montgomery."

Detective Williams gave a nod, "Okay. That's a possibility. We should get out a picture of Gloriana Beatle. Then talk to James Hanson's parole officer and Judi about her biological son's birth father."

Meanwhile with Derek and Addison, who was discharged from the hospital and is stepping foot in her house for the first time in two weeks. The first time since the tragedy.

Addison picked up a purple and white zebra stuffed animal and hugged it, "This is Zo-Zo's favorite toy. Her Zebee."

"I know you miss her, Addie." Derek replied "I miss her too. I miss them all."

Addison sighed softly as she put down the stuffed zebra, "Okay. We have business to do. We have to get together two million dollars."

"Addie, I don't think..." Derek started

"I don't care what you think." Addison interrupted "I'm doing this and you agreed to help me."

Derek sighed and nodded, "I know, but I still don't like it and I don't think we should be doing it."

"Tough." Addison told him before sitting on the couch "You can't stop me, so you might as well join me."

Suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Addison asked Derek

Derek nodded, walked to the front door, and opened it, "Hello detectives, how can I help you?

"We have a couple questions to ask Dr. Grey-Montgomery that will help us with our investigation." Detective Williams explained

"Can we come in?" Detective Collins asked

Derek thought for a moment, "Um…I don't know. Now's not really a good time."

"We'll be quick." Detective Williams assured "I promise."

Derek thought about it and eventually gave in, "Okay. Fine."

"Thanks." Detective Collins replied

The two detectives walked in and approached the couch where Addison is.

"Can we ask you a few questions, ma'am?" Detective Williams inquired "It will help with our investigation."

Addison looked up with tears in her eyes. She nodded as she sniffled, "Yeah. I guess. If it will help. I'll do anything to help my family. To see them again."

Detective Collins nodded, "Okay. Can you think of anyone who might have a vendetta against you or maybe your wife?"

Addison thought long and carefully before eventually shaking her head, "No, I'm sorry. I can't, but I did remember something from my attack."

Detective Collins nodded, "Okay. What was it?"

Addison took a breath, "Well I was hit on the head from behind. I didn't see the person and I fell immediately, but I heard his voice."

"His?" Detective Williams questioned

Addison nodded, "Yeah, but there was more than one person. He mentioned a James and a Marquis." Then she added, "I think there were a total of four men."

"Okay thanks for the help." Detective Collins responded before he and his partner left

Meanwhile in a restaurant in New York with Zola, her 'parents' Eloise and Edward took her and their ten year old 'son' Logan out to lunch. Zola is acting up and not listening to her 'parents'.

"Amara" Eloise warned calling Zola by her new name "Behave."

Zola ignored Eloise and kept on kicking and swinging her legs, "No! I don't have to. You're not my mommy! And my name is not Amara! It's Zola!"

"Amara, just listen to them. Don't cause anymore trouble." Logan whispered to her

Zola shook her head, "No! I want my mommies!" Then she stormed away from the table.

The waiter stared at the little girl and then at the family.

"Sorry. We just adopted her. She's in an adjustment phase." Edward lied "She's having a hard time adjusting." Then he, his wife, and his son stood up from the table and followed after their daughter they've renamed Amara.

The waiter watched the family leave. He waned to call the police of CPS, but he didn't even really know if this was a matter for them. I mean kids act out all the time and the father did say that they did just adopt the kid.

* * *

Two chapters in one day. You're welcome.

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

Henry's POV

 _Benaiah, Briar, Edelia, Zola, and I were playing in the playroom when three men burst in._

 _"Who are you?" Benaiah asked protectively, but t_ _he three men ignored him._

 _One grabbed Benaiah and Briar, another grabbed Edelia, the remaining one grabbed Zola and I. The men put clothes over mine, Zola, and Edelia mouths. The cloth was wet and tasted funny. I don't remember anything after that, because I passed out. When I came to, I was in a room with one of the men._

 _I looked around scared as I scooted away from him, "Who…who are you?"_

 _"I'm Marquis." The man told me "I'm your papi."_

 _I furrowed my eyebrows, "I don't have a papi. I have a mommy and a mama."_

 _"I'm your biological father." Marquis said to me "You're biological mother Judi gave you away without telling me. I didn't give you up like she did. Your 'mothers' basically stole you from me."_

 _I'm still confused, but I nod anyways because I'm so scared. I just want to go home to my mommies._

End of Henry's POV

Addison is at her house with Derek. He's helping Addison clean her house from the incident that happened now almost a month ago. They have been cleaning periodically for the last two weeks. Every time Addison finds an item that belongs to one of her kids, she stops cleaning and has to take a break. Everything reminds her of her family and that they are still gone. The cops are still no closer to finding out the truth, and they haven't heard from CJMGM since the first note almost two weeks ago.

Addison paused after picking up a Nintendo 3DSi from under the couch. She holds it close to her chest, and breathes deeply

Derek stops cleaning, walks over to Addison and placed a reassuring hand on her back, "Addie, what's wrong?"

"This is Benny's favorite game system." Addison stated as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Then she laughed slightly, "Mer and I could never get him to stop playing. We always had to take it from him just so he would take a break." Then she took a breath and added, "I used to hate this thing, but now I just wish that I could see Ben sitting on the couch playing this freaking game."

Derek blinked sadly as he and Addison just stand together in silent sadness. He wraps his arms around Addison in a comforting hug.

 _\- Flashback: Two months ago -_

 _Addison's POV_

 _Benaiah is sitting on the couch playing his Nintendo 3DSi. He has been playing for almost two hours._

 _"Benaiah David, you are still playing that?" Addison asked in an almost scolding voice "I know I heard mom tell you to put it away in five minutes like half an hour ago."_

 _"Just a second, Ma." Benaiah replied_

 _"No, Benaiah. Now!" Addison warned_

 _Benaiah ignored her and continued his game._

 _Addison came up behind him, grabbed the Nntendo 3DSi, and turned it off._

 _"Mama!" Benaiah yelled exasperated_

 _"I did warn you. Mom and I both told you to put it away and you ignored us, so now I'm taking it away." Addison explained_

 _Benaiah sighed, "Fine."_

 _\- End of flashback -_

Addison is awoken from her thoughts by her phone ringing. She pulls out of Derek's embrace and without hesitation, she answers the call.

"Hello?" Addison answered

"Do you have the money?" The gruff voice of a man asked

As Addison is about to respond, she hears a little girl who sounds a lot like Edelia crying in the background.

"Edie?" Addison questioned

"Ad…Mama?" The little girl hoped as she cried

Addison smiled, "Yes, my little bug. It's mama." Then she said to the man, "Let me speak to her! Let me speak to my daughter!"

"Do you have the money?" He asked repeating his question again

"Yes." Addison assured him "Now let me speak to my daughter!"

He handed the phone to Edelia, "Be brief!"

Edelia nodded and smiled softly, "Mama! I miss you."

"I miss you too, little bug." Addison stated "Have you seen any of your siblings? Or your mom?"

"I haven't seen or heard Zo-Zo, Henny, Bri, or Benny. I've heard mommy cry, but I haven't seen her." Edelia explained "I've seen my birth mommy. She wants…."

The man quickly grabbed the phone from Edelia. Then he told Addison, "That's all you get for now. Deliver the money tomorrow at noon. Come alone and leave it under the bench at Seattle Children's play garden. My associate will pick it up and then we'll make the trade." Then he hung up the phone. Addison had no idea that he had no intention delivering all of her children back to her. She had no way of predicting that.

"She's alive, Der. Edelia's alive and so is Mer." Addison cried happily. She finally had some hope. "My wife and one of my babies are alive."

"That's great." Derek responded happily

Suddenly Addison frowned when she fully acknowledged that Edelia had been saying something about her birth mom when the phone was taken from her.

"What's wrong, Addie?" Derek wondered concerned

Addison took a breath, "Edelia was saying that she saw her birth mother. She was saying something about the woman wanting something before the man cut her off and came back on the line. What if Gloriana wants Edelia back?"

"She's not going to get her back, Addie." Derek assured "CPS terminated Gloriana's parental rights. She won't get Edelia back and she know it. That little girl is as good as yours and Mer's already. Edelia's social worker told you that herself."

Addison nodded, "I know. Mer and I started on the adoption paperwork a week before she was taken. Edelia was so excited when we asked if we could adopt her."

"And you will." Derek replied "You will get her back."

* * *

Three chapters in one day. Woo-hoo!

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith's POV

 _Having forgotten my lucky scrub cap that I always wore for work at my house, I returned home. Upon arriving and walking inside my house, I found my wife laying unconscious on the kitchen floor._

 _"Addie!" I yelled as I ran to her. I tried to wake her up and shook her lightly, "Addison! Addison!" When she didn't wake up I pulled out my phone and called 911._

 _Before I could say anything I felt a man yank me away from my wife and I dropped my phone by her body. I cried and screamed as I was pulled and dragged away._

 _I saw a man step in front of me. He placed a wet cloth over my mouth. I knew the smell of the liquid that the cloth was soaked in. It's chloroform._

 _"Don't resist and you'll live." The man told me as I gave in and started to drift into unconsciousness._

End of Meredith's POV

That night in the warehouse in Oregon with Carlos, Gloriana, and Edelia, after making the phone call to Addison earlier. Carlos leaves Gloriana and Edelia alone together and heads to his bedroom to make a phone call. He dials the number.

"Hey Carlos. What's up, man?" A man spoke as he answered his phone

"Um Melvin, we need to talk. Addison Grey-Montgomery called. She's going to pay the two mil. We need to decide who to return to her. We need to give her some of her children in return for the payment." Carlos explained

Melvin sighs to himself, "Okay well Amara's new family can't get through to her. They've given up and no longer want her, so I guess we could return her. And James told me that Briar refused to make drug deliveries and she's threatened to go to the police if he lets her out, so we should return her too as she is a liability."

"Okay that's fine with me, but just those two. Glori and I are keeping Edelia, and we need Meredith as leverage to get Edelia to listen to us." Carlos replied

"Alright. Bye." Melvin said before hanging up

Soon Carlos heard Edelia screaming. He shook his head as he wondered what that kid was yelling about now, and why.

"Let my mommy go! Please, mom!" Edelia yelled "Please. I'll listen. I'll cooperate. I promise. Just let my mommy go. I don't want Carlos to hurt her anymore."

"I can't, baby." Gloriana replied calmly "It's not my call. It's daddy's. You have to call Carlos 'daddy' and I'm 'mommy'. Not that woman or her wife."

Edelia scrunched her nose in anger and then took a breath, "Why? Why can't you make the call? Why does it have to be daddy's? He's not even my biological father anyways!"

Carlos had rushed to Gloriana and Edelia. He stood by his girlfriend's side as she sighed and ignored why Edelia had just said. The truth was she preformed for and had sex with so many men that she didn't even know who Edelia's birth father was.

"What is going on here?" Carlos asked in a firm voice.

Edelia swallowed and took a breath, "Car...Daddy, please let her go. Please. I'll listen. I promise I will. I'll be good. I'll call you daddy and I'll call Glori mommy. Just please, let my foster mommy go."

Carlos sighed softly and thought for a moment, "Okay, but you have to listen and you have to call Glori and I 'mommy' and 'daddy'. We're a family now and if you sincerely promise to listen we'll let you into the main part of the house with us."

"I will. I promise. I promise, daddy." Edelia agreed as she nodded her head. "We're a family."

This pained Edelia to say, but she had to act like she was going to cooperate. She had to get them to let her mommy Meredith go. She had to get out of the basement cell so that she'd be free and then eventually she could run away.

The next day, Addison arrived at the Seattle Children's play garden at a quarter to noon. She placed the bag of the money under the specified bench that she was directed to and then sat on the bench opposite of it.

At noon, a man showed up and took the bag. He checked the bag and then said some code words into a walkie talkie. The man took off and then a few minutes later, Addison saw a few people approaching from the opposite end of the park. As they got closer, she realized it was her wife and two of her children.

The children ran to their mother screaming excitedly, "Mama!"

"Hey babies, mama missed you." Addison said as she embraced her children into her arms. Then she turned to her wife and kissed her, "I missed you, babe."

Meredith kissed Addison back, "I missed you too."

"Where's Edie, Henny, and Benny?" Six year old Zola asked

Addison shook her head, "I don't know." Then she turned to her wife who gave a shrug.

"I don't know about Henny or Edie, but I know that Uncle James kept Benny." Eight year old Briar spoke up "He didn't want me anymore because I wouldn't listen to him, but Benny did."

"What do you mean? What did he keep Benny for?" Meredith wondered

Briar paused for a moment, "To do drug deliveries to customers. I didn't want to though. Drugs are bad, but Uncle James would hurt Benny if he didn't do as he said."

Meredith hugged Briar, "Oh honey, you did the right thing. Mama and I will get Benny back. As well as Edie and Henny."

"I know, mommy." Briar replied as she hugged her mother back

"Can we go home now, mama?" Zola asked

Addison picked up Zola, "Yes we most certainly can, sweet girl."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Yay! Briar, Zola, and Meredith are home.


	8. Chapter 8

"Goodnight babies." Addison whispered to her sleeping children as she quietly left the room and closed the door.

Addison sighed softly as she finally made her way to her bedroom. It had taken her almost an hour to finally get Zola and Briar to sleep. Sure they were sharing Briar's bed, but at least they were asleep.

Addison walked into her room, she kissed her wife, and the apologized, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long."

"It's okay, Addie." Meredith replied, but Addison could tell that something wasn't right with her wife.

"What's wrong, Mer?" Addison asked as she sat down next to her wife on the bed

Meredith shook her head and broke down into tears as she leaned into Addison.

Addison hugged Meredith and rubbed the woman's back, "Oh Mer, what happened? What's wrong, babe?"

Meredith just cried into her wife's chest.

"Talk to me, baby. Please." Addison half-begged

Meredith cried and then sniffled as she tried to talk, "I...I...I had sex...with a man." She sniffled again, "I...I didn't want to. I'm sorry, love."

"No, don't apologize to me. It's okay, love. I know you didn't want to." Addison assured her wife "That...what the man made you do wasn't sex. It was rape."

Meredith nodded and sniffled again. She sat up and wiped her tears as she tried to regain composure, "Carlos...his name was Carlos."

"It's okay, love. You're safe now. We'll go to the police tomorrow, but for now let's get some sleep." Addison explained

Meredith sniffled and wiped her eyes and then her nose on the sleeve of her pajama shirt, "Okay. Goodnight, Addie."

"Goodnight Mer." Addison responded

The next day, Addison and Meredith woke up to two little ones sleeping in between them. They just smiled. They were happy to be with their babies.

"I don't want to get out of bed." Meredith admitted to Addison "It's cozy and safe here. I feel safe with you and two of our children."

Addison gave a nod, "I know. We don't have to get out of bed yet, but we will have to get out of bed at some time today."

Meredith sighed softly as she remembered what she had told Addison last night. She knew that she had to report the rape to the police and she wanted to. She wanted Carlos to root in a jail cell along with Gloriana, but she was scared. She was afraid of Carlos.

'What if the police couldn't find him?' She thought 'What if the jury didn't find him guilty?'

Later that day just a little after lunch, Addison and Meredith walk into the police station with their daughters while holding each other's hand and also holding one hand of their children. Addison is holding Zola's hand and Meredith is holding Briar's.

"Hello." Addison spoke "I'm here to speak with Detective Williams and Detective Collins. They're the detectives that are working my family's case. The Grey-Montgomery case."

The Captain gave a nod, "Oh yes. Right this way." He led the family to a room, "Just wait here. Detectives Collins and Williams will be right in."

Addison and Meredith waited in the room. Their kids were in the kid's playroom next door which was used for when the detectives have to talk to a child witness or victim. A few moments later, Detective Williams walked into the room where Addison and Meredith are to talk to Meredith.

"Hello. I'm Detective Williams. I'm going to be talking with you. My partner is talking with your children." He introduced "You must be Meredith."

"I am." Meredith told him

Detective Williams turned to Addison, "I'm glad you got your wife and two of your kids back."

Addison gave a nod, "Yes I am."

"So what brings you here?" Detective Williams asked

Meredith took a breath, "I'm here to report a crime, but for starters I know my kidnappers. I don't know where I was held though, but they still have Edelia. They want her to be a family with them."

"Okay. You can tell me who they are first. Then you can tell me what the crime is." Detective Williams spoke

Meredith nodded, "It's Gloriana, Edelia's birth mother, and her boyfriend Carlos. I don't know his last name." She paused and grabbed her wife's hand and held it. She gave Addison's hand a gentle squeeze before talking again, "I came here to report a...a rape. I was r...raped by Carlos multiple times."

"I'm sorry about that." Detective Williams apologized "How long ago? Have you showered since then?"

"Yesterday before they let me go." Meredith replied

Detective Williams gave a nod, "Okay. You'll have to go to the hospital to have a rape kit done. Are you comfortable with that?"

Meredith turned to Addison, who spoke, "I'm not leaving you, babe. I'm going to stay with you."

"Can I wait a little bit until my children are done with their interview?" Meredith wondered

"Of course. That's fine." Detective Williams assured

Meanwhile with Zola and Briar, who are talking with Detective Collins.

"So I'm Detective Lauri Collins. You can just call me Lauri though" She introduced "What are your names?"

"I'm Briar and this is my sister Zola." Briar replied

Detective Collins smiled, "It's nice to meet you. Now I need you two to answer some questions for me. Like who took you?"

"My uncle James Hanson did. He still has my older brother Benaiah." Briar explained

Detective Collins nodded and then looked at Zola.

Zola shrugged, "I don't know who took me. I saw his face, but I never got his name. I wasn't with him long. He got rid of me and put me with a family. Their names were Eloise and Edward. They had a son Logan and they changed my name to Amara."

"Thank you. I know that must have been hard, but it helps." Detective Collins told the kids

"Can we go see our mommies now?" Briar asked

Detective Collins gave a nod, "Of course."

Briar took Zola's hand and walked out of the room, past the detective. They headed into the room where their moms are. Zola hugged Addison and Briar hugged Meredith.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Next up: You'll see what is going on with Edelia, Benaiah, and Henry.


	9. Chapter 9

That same day with Gloriana and Edelia, Gloriana is in the kitchen cooking breakfast, while Edelia sits on the couch watching TV.

"Hey baby, I need you to go upstairs and pack a bag with your clothes and anything else you need or that you'd like to take." Gloriana told her daughter

Edelia turned her head, "What? Why?"

"We're moving. We're going to start fresh in a whole new town." Gloriana stated

Edelia furrowed her eyebrows,"Why are we moving?" As she thought, 'I don't want to move.'

"Because we have to. It's time. If we don't move often, people start to get suspicious and ask questions." Gloriana replied "It's just time to move."

"What about dad's business?" Edelia wondered confused. 'If they moved, what would Carlos do with all of the prostitutes that he buys and keeps?' Edelia thought

"That's why daddy left so early this morning. He went to wrap up his business." Gloriana explained

Edelia nodded as she thought, 'Yeah. Carlos has to sell those poor girls to new pimps.' She stood up from the couch and headed upstairs to pack. She didn't want to fight, but now she'd have to figure out another way to get home to her moms. It could be a long time before she ever got home.

Edelia walks into her room and starts packing up her clothes. She spots the phone on the nightstand in her room. She smiles as she picks it up and dials a number.

Meanwhile with Marquis and Henry, Marquis is sitting on the floor with Henry teaching him Spanish.

"Can you tell me what 'the city' is in Spanish?" Marques requested

"La ciudad." Henry replied

Marquis smiled, "Very good, son. Now translate this sentence 'they are men'."

Henry though for a moment, "Ellos es….no. Ellos son hombres."

"Good job, mi hijo." Marquis praised

"Thank you, papí." Henry responded "I want to do more Spanish."

Marquis nodded, "Okay. What's hamburger?"

"Hamburguesa." Henry stated simply

"You're so smart, hijo." Marquis spoke "Last one. Translate 'I love you'."

Henry smiled, "That's easy. It's te amo."

Marquis smiled back and then hugged the boy, "Te amo, mi hijo."

"Te amo, papí." Henry said as he hugged his father back.

Back at Gloriana and Carlos' house, Carlos arrives home to find police cars parked out front. He looks confused as he parks his car on the street and then heads inside the house. He looks at Gloriana, who walks over to him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't make the call I swear." Gloriana promised him

Carlos strokes her hair, "I know, love."

"Gloriana Beatle and Carlos Mendoza, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Edelia Beatle. And Carlos Mendoza, you are under arrest for supporting prostitution. You have to right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" An officer said as Detectives Collins and Williams handcuffed the two adults.

Carlos just had a smug look on his face.

"How can you arrest me for kidnapping my own daughter?" Gloriana questioned

"Because your parental rights were taken away. Legally she isn't your daughter anymore." The same officer explained "Anyways she's not here anymore. She's going home to her mothers."

Gloriana scowled, "Those women will never be her mothers. I will always be her mother and I do love my daughter."

"Get them out of here, Williams and Collins." The officer told the detectives

Meanwhile with James and Benaiah, they are sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Good job today, Benaiah. You made all the deliveries and every single one of my customers was happy with the service they got." James praised

"Yeah. You're welcome." Benaiah mumbled

James gave a nod, "You're much more responsible and reliable then your sister. I hope you understand why I had to let her go."

"I know." Benaiah replied "It's like you said. She was a liability."

Benaiah hated this. He hated it so much. He hated everything about the situation his uncle had forced him into. He couldn't wait to go home to his moms.

At Meredith and Addison's house, the family is sitting on the couch all cuddled up together watching the movie Tinkerbell: The secret of the wings. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Addison said as she stood up and walked to the door. She opened the front door and stared at the little girl in shock.

"Mama." Edelia smiled as she hugged the woman

Addison hugged the little girl back, "Oh Edie, I missed you so much." Then she looked at the officer while holding Edelia close, "Thank you for finding my daughter and bringing her home."

The officer shook her head, "Don't thank me. Thank your little girl. She's the one who called the police. And by the way, you don't have to worry. Gloriana and Carlos are going away for a long time."

"Thank you." Addison replied with a smiled before closing the door and then heading back into the living room with Edelia.

"Edie!" Briar and Zola yelled as they ran and hugged their sister

Edelia hugged her sisters back, "Bri! Zo! I missed you so much."

Meredith stared in shock for a moment and then she stood up to hug her daughter.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Edelia apologized as she hugged Meredith "I did everything to protect you though. I made a promise to Gloriana and Carlos. They wanted me to be a family with them, so I had to make them think that we would be. That's why he let you go. You were only leverage to control me. Once they believed that they had control of me, they let you go and I knew they would."

"Oh baby, I love you so much." Meredith replied as she hugged her daughter

Edelia snuggled close to her mom, "I love you too, mommy."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

That night, around midnight, Zola and Edelia woke up to the sounds of their sister crying.

"Benny. Benny. Benny." Briar cried out in her sleep

"Bri, wake up." Edelia coaxed as she gently shook her sister. She looked at Zola, "Go get moms."

Zola nodded and then she headed to her moms' bedroom. She opened the door and walked in.

"Mommy. Mommy! Mama. Mama!" Zola called

Addison and Meredith sat up in bed.

"What is it, baby?" Meredith asked

"What's wrong, ZoZo?" Addison wondered

Zola shook her head, "Not me. Briar. She's crying in her sleep. She keeps calling out for Benny. Edie is trying to wake her up."

Addison looked at her wife, "I'll handle this. You can go back to sleep now, love." Then she got out of bed and followed Zola to the girls' room.

Upon reaching the room, Addison and Zola walked in. Addison headed over to Briar's bedside and sat on the side of the bed. Her little girl was crying in her big sister's arms.

"Oh Bri." Addison sighed "Come here, baby. Mama's here now."

Briar turned to her mother and leaned into the woman's chest, "Mama." She sniffled "Benny. Benny."

"I know, baby. I'm scared for Benny too." Addison told her daughter as she picked up the eight year old "Come on, sweet girl. You can sleep with mommy and I tonight."

"Okay mama." Briar agreed as she clung to her mother

The next morning Derek knocks on the door of the Grey-Montgomery family home. He realized he hadn't check on Addison in person in a while, but he'd heard from her via text that Meredith and three of the kids are home.

Inside the house, Addison and Meredith are making homemade cinnamon rolls with Edelia, Briar, and Zola. Then they hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Meredith said as she walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Meredith." Derek greeted with a friendly smile

Meredith froze in his presence. She suddenly couldn't breathe. She felt a crushing weight on her chest as she started hyperventilating.

Addison walked to the door to check on Meredith. She sighed softly as she hugged her wife close, "Hey honey, it's okay. You're safe. I got you. Addie's got you."

Derek stared at Addison and Meredith, "Is Meredith okay?" He whispered to Addison

"She will be. The kids are in the kitchen. Why don't you go say hi." Addison replied

Derek nodded and then headed into the kitchen, while Addison headed upstairs with Meredith.

"Hey Munchkins." Derek smiled

"Uncle Derek!" Edelia, Briar, and Zola exclaimed as they ran over and hugged him

Derek hugged his nieces back, "I missed you, my princesses."

"We missed you too, Uncle Derek." Edelia said "I'm so glad to be home with my moms."

Derek smiled, "You call them moms now. That's great."

Edelia nodded, "Yeah. I realized after I was kidnapped that Gloriana may have given birth to me, but she's not my mom. Addie and Meredith are my moms and nothing will change that, because I know they love me. I don't think Gloriana loves me or ever has. I don't think that she's capable of loving, or knowing what love is otherwise she would see that Carlos doesn't really love her. Love isn't supposed to hurt and manipulate."

"That's very wise and insightful, Edie. You're really starting to grow up. I'm so proud of you." Derek commented

Edelia smiled, "Thank you, Uncle Derek."

"Where's Auntie Amy?" Zola asked

Derek turned to his youngest niece, "She had to go back to school."

"Oh." Zola replied with a sad sigh

"Where's Mommy and Mama?" Briar wondered

Derek shrugged, "Um I'm not sure, B. I think they went upstairs. Your mommy didn't look to well when she saw me at the door."

Briar nodded, "Oh okay." Her mommy had been having nightmares and she's been jumpy a lot. She understood why, because she had been having nightmares too.

"It's because of Carlos." Edelia informed and then she headed upstairs.

Meanwhile with Benaiah, he is making a drug run to a new 'client' of his biological uncle and he runs into some trouble. Police catch him mid-delivery.

"Get on your knees and put your hands up!" A police officer, Cornelius Gentry yelled

Benaiah surrounded, "But wait. You can't arrest me. I'm just a kid. I didn't want to do this. My uncle made me."

A police officer, Jamison Barr handcuffed him, "Save it, kid."

"Wait." Another officer, Gerard Rangel added "This is one of the kids who's been missing. That doctor's kid."

Benaiah nodded, "Yes. That's me. I'm Benaiah Grey-Montgomery. My moms are Addison and Meredith Grey-Montgomery."

"Okay kid, but we still need to take you in and take a statement before we can return you to your mothers." Jamison Barr explained

Benaiah sighed softly as he mumbled, "Uncle James is going to kill me."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the police station, Benaiah is in an interrogation room. Detective Collins is questioning him.

"So what happened when you were with your uncle?" Detective Collins asked

"He made me do drug deliveries for him." Benaiah said "He locked me in a closet and only fed me if I was good."

Detective Collins nodded, "Okay. Is that all?"

"He said that he would kill me if I called the cops, so I listened to him. I made the drug deliveries for him because of threats." Benaiah explained "I never wanted to deliver drugs, because I know drugs are bad and illegal. At least the ones that my uncle deals are."

"Is there anything else?" Detective Collins wondered

Benaiah shook his head, "No. I just want to go home to my moms and my sister."

"I'd like you to know that your sisters Edelia and Zola have also been returned home to your moms." Detective Collins informed

"What about my little brother Henry?" Benaiah inquired

Detective Collins gave a small head shake, "We haven't found him yet, but I promise we are still looking. We haven't given up, but you're free to go. Your moms are out in the lobby area."

Benaiah smiled as he ran out of the interrogation room. He spotted his moms and siblings, and then ran over to them.

"Mom! Mama! I missed you." Benaiah exclaimed as he hugged his mothers.

"We missed you too, baby." Meredith said as she hugged him tightly

Benaiah hugged Briar next, "Bri! I missed you too. I missed all of you." He added as he hugged Zola and Edelia next.

"We missed you too, Benny." Briar spoke for everyone. As she still hugged him while Zola and Edelia hugged him, "I missed you the most."

When the Grey-Montgomery family arrived home, Addison and Meredith went to sleep, but the kids all gathered in Benaiah's room to talk with him.

"What was it like having to deliver drugs?" Edelia wondered

"I hated it, but I had to do it." Benaiah replied

Edelia nodded, "I know how you feel. I hated calling my birth mother 'mommy' and her pimp boyfriend 'daddy', but I had to. It was to show them that I wanted to be a family with them, but I only did it to escape. Once I gained their trust, I called the cops on them and that's how I escaped."

"That was so smart, Edie." Benaiah told her. He turned to Zola, "How did you escape?"

Zola shrugged, "I don't know. The people didn't want me. They said I was a li...liabil...something."

"Liability." Briar finished and Zola nodded "That's what James said about me."

Benaiah sighed softly. Zola looked at him, "What's wrong Benny?"

"I miss Henry." Benaiah said

Zola hugged him, "I miss Henry too."

"I'm sure he's safe." Edelia added

Benaiah nodded, "I sure hope he is."

Meanwhile with Marquis and Henry, Marquis was watching Henry sleep in awe of the little boy that he and Judi had created. He couldn't believe that Judi gave up his son without telling him and giving him a chance to be a parent. Now he's getting a chance, and Henry hardly asks about his 'mothers' anymore. Soon he'll forget about them altogether and Marquis will get to raise his son.

Marquis gently kisses his son's forehead, "Buenos noches, mi hijo. I wish you nothing, but sweet dreams."

A few weeks later, the kids have started school again, but Addison has still yet to return to work because she doesn't want to leave her wife home alone. And there is still no sign of Henry.

One day while the kids are at school, Addison and Meredith are sitting on the couch cuddling while watching the movie, Princess Bride.

Meredith turns to look at her wife, "I think I'm ready to go back to work."

"Are you sure, love?" Addison asked. She didn't want her wife to feel rushed. Or to go back to work before she was ready, because she had been through a horrible, traumatizing ordeal.

"No, but I have to return to work at some point and so do you. Plus if the kids can return to school then I can return to work." Meredith replied "Also I'm tired of just sitting at home. I'm bored, Addie. I need to work."

Addison gave a nod, "Okay, Mer. We'll go talk to Dr. Webber tomorrow morning."

At the police station, the police captain is talking with Detectives Collins and Williams.

"Where are we on tracking down Henry Grey-Montgomery's birth father, Marquis Vasquez." The Captain asked

"We've got nothing. There is no paper trail on this guy. It's like he doesn't exist." Detective Williams replied "And Henry's birth mother, Judi has no clue as to the whereabouts of her ex-boyfriend."

The Captain nodded, "Okay well keep looking. This guy does exist. He's not a ghost and he's not invisible."

Detective Williams and Collins both nod, "Yes sir."

The Captain walked away and headed back into his office.

Meanwhile with Marquis and Henry, they are laying on the floor doing a puzzle together.

"Papí?" Henry called

Marquis looked at Henry, "What's up, hijo?"

"When can I go to school?" Henry wondered

"Um...We have to wait a little bit, but I can homeschool you in the mean time." Marquis explained

Henry nodded, "Are we waiting until we go to Mexico where Abuela is?"

"Yeah. Exactly." Marquis replied

"When are we going to Abuela?" Henry asked

"Soon." Marquis told his son "Soon, mi hijo. I promise."

Henry smiled, "Okay Papí."

* * *

Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've had writer's block and I've been busy with school. College is really hard.

Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later, Meredith had returned to work and was fine. She hadn't had any breakdowns. Today though, was a particularly gruesome day at the hospital. They were swamped in the emergency room, which was where Meredith was working. A man walked into the emergency room with his penis cut off and in a bucket of ice that he was carrying. The man bore a striking resemblance to Carlos and even though logically Meredith knew that he was in jail, memories of what Carlos did to her flashed through her mind. Like the events were happening all over again in the present. Meredith just froze. She stood like a deer caught in headlights.

Resident Jo Wilson, who was on Meredith's service noticed the change in her attending's facial and body language.

"Are you okay, Dr. Grey-Montgomery?" Jo asked

Meredith didn't say anything. She just ran off.

"Page the other Dr. Grey-Montgomery. Tell her to find her wife." Jo told one of the interns

The intern nodded, "Of course, Dr. Wilson."

Addison got the page and then she scoured all the on-call rooms trying to find her wife. After checking almost all the on-call rooms, Addison finally found Meredith. The sound of sobbing gave it away. Addison burst into the room, rushed over to her Meredith's side, and held her wife close.

"Oh Mer." Addison cooed "What happened? Dr. Wilson said that you froze."

Meredith nodded as she hiccuped, "He...he looked like C...C-C-Carlos."

Addison stroked Meredith's long hair, "I believe you, but he wasn't Carlos. Carlos is in jail. You're safe, baby, you're safe."

"I know." Meredith hummed "I know."

Meanwhile at Marquis' house, Marquis headed into Henry's room to wake the little boy.

"Buenos días, mijo." Marquis told the his son as he gently shook the little boy awake.

Henry groaned as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Buenos días Papí."

"You need to get up. Necesitas levantarte. We have a lot to do to get ready for our move to Mexico." Marquis explained

Henry stand up in bed excitedly, "And then we get to see Abuela. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?", which translates to, 'When do we leave?'

Marquis nodded, "Sí. That's when you get to meet Abuela and then start escuela. Salimos en dos dias. We leave in two days." Escuela is school.

"Yay!" Henry cheered as he hopped out of bed to get ready.

Marquis smiled at his son's excitement and then he headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast. Egg and potato tamales which is something that his mother made for him when he was growing up. And he was thankful that now his son would have a chance to try his favorite childhood breakfast.

Later that day, Meredith, who had been sent home went to pick up the kids from school. She sat in the carpool pick up line at school for about ten minutes before Benaiah, Edelia, Zola, and Briar were piling into the card and two notes were shoved into her hand.

"What's this?" Meredith asked as she took the notes from Edelia and Benaiah.

Benaiah, who was in the front passenger seat shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. My teacher and the lunch lady seem to think I've withdrawn from socializing."

"And you, young lady?" Meredith inquired as she eyed Edelia through the review mirror.

"Same." Edelia uttered

Meredith nodded, "Well we'll have to talk about that later with Mama."

Benaiah sighed, "Do we have to, Mom? It's really not a big deal."

"Yes, we do. We all need to admit if we are having a hard time." Meredith explained

"But it's been almost two months." Edelia argued "I should be better by now."

"I know." Meredith agreed "I thought I was better too, but I had a panic attack today at work. I froze and that can't happen again. And I don't want any of you to feel that way, so speak up if you don't feel fully recovered. Got it?"

Zola and Briar nodded, "Yes Mommy."

"Yes Mom." Benaiah and Edelia echoed

"Mommy?" Zola called

"Yes Zo?" Meredith responded

Zola looked down sadly, "I miss Henny. School's not the same without him. Neither is home."

"I know. I miss Henry too." Meredith said

"We all do." Benaiah added

Briar hummed and then spoke, "Mommy, I have something to confess too."

"What's up, Bri?" Meredith wondered

"I don't like going to school. I don't like being away from you and Mama." Briar explained

"Why not, sweetheart?" Meredith questioned as she looked at the little girl through the review mirror.

Benaiah turned around to look at his little sister, "I thought you loved school, BD."

Briar gave a nod, "I did, but that was before. Now I'm scared. What if James finds us, Benny? He found us before and the police haven't caught him yet."

"I'll protect you." Benaiah promised "Just like I always have. You have nothing to worry about, BD. James isn't coming after us." But he thought, 'If anything he'll come after me for getting caught by the police.' Benaiah would never admit that he was scared too. He was the oldest. He didn't want to seem weak. He had to be strong.

"Your brother is right, Bri." Meredith replied "You have nothing to worry about, but if you don't want to go to school that's alright. I'm going to take some more time off from work, so you can stay home with me."

Briar nodded, but she was still worried about James finding her, "Okay Mommy."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

When Addison got home from work, it was very late. She had an emergency c-section that she had to do, so it was fifteen minutes past nine when she got home. She walked into the house to find that there was takeout on the kitchen counter.

"Honey!" Addison called "I'm home." She hadn't expected any of her kids to be awake.

Briar ran over to her mother and hugged her, "Mama!"

"Oh hey sugar." Addison greeted as she hugged Briar back

"Mama, mommy said that I can take a break from school and stay home with her." Briar stated

Addison gave a nod, "Hmm...okay. I'm going to talk to mommy about that."

Briar smiled, "Okay Mama. Mommy told me to tell you that there's dinner in the kitchen. We had Italian."

"Thanks Bri." Addison replied. She didn't have the heart to tell her daughter that she'd already seen the takeout.

"I have to get ready for bed now. Love you, Mama." Briar added and then she turned to run upstairs.

"I love you too, sugar bear!" Addison called after her daughter.

A few minutes later, Meredith came down from upstairs where she had been helping Benaiah and Edelia with their homework. Benaiah and Edelia had followed close behind her. Zola was already in bed but she was asleep in her moms' bed, and Briar had gone up to get ready for bed a few minutes ago.

Meredith had greeted Addison and then told her that Benaiah and Edelia had something to talk to her about. The two moms and their two oldest kids sat on the couch.

"So what's going on, my babies?" Addison wondered "Mom says you're having trouble in school."

Benaiah and Edelia shared a look, and were able to decided mentally who would go first.

"Because of the whole ordeal that happened with my uncle, I just don't feel like I have anything in common with my peers anymore." Benaiah admitted

Addison nodded, "I see. And what about you, Edie?"

"I never felt like I had anything in common with my peers." Edelia explained, "I mean how many of my peers have a prostitute for a biological mother and a father who could be anyone." Then she added, "I feel like I'm always looking at men on the street thinking is that man my father?"

Addison sighed softly, "Edie, I know life can be hard but your past does not define you. You're probably right about the biological parent thing, but you are so much more than just that, sweetheart. You're kind and compassionate. You have a great outlook on life. You love dancing and singing." She looked at Benaiah, "And Ben, the same goes for you. You're so much more than that whole thing with your biological uncle. You're a great brother. You love video games and science."

"Do you understand what mama is saying?" Meredith asked

Benaiah and Edelia both nodded, "Yes Mom." Then they looked at Addison, "Thanks Mama."

"Okay. I'm going to go back upstairs. I still have to finish my science homework." Benaiah declared. He had saved his science homework for last, because he didn't need help with it." Then he stood up, hugged his moms goodnight, and headed towards the stairs."

"And I have to do my reading homework." Edelia divulged before hugging her moms and then following her brother up the stairs.

Later that night with all the kids asleep in bed, even Benaiah and Edelia, who although they weren't asleep they were in bed. Meanwhile Meredith and Addison were downstairs cleaning up the toys that the younger kids had played with while they talked about Briar.

"So Briar told me that you said you could take a break from school and stay home with you." Addison spoke "Care to elaborate why our daughter thinks that's okay, Mer?"

Meredith sighed, "She was scared, Add. She told me she's scared when she's away from us. She's afraid that James is going to find her and Benaiah. That he'll take them back. I think we sent her back to school too early. Just like I went back to work to early."

Addison gave a nod, "Okay. You made the right decision." She kissed her wife on the cheek, "Thank you for handling so much today. I'm sorry you're having a hard time, and I'm sorry that I got home so late."

"I just thought I'd be over it by now." Meredith replied as she collapsed in Addison's arms "Why am I not over it?"

"You went through a terrible trauma. These things take time." Addison stated as she rubbed Meredith's back, "You'll get better with time. You just need more time and so does Briar. She's always been our more sensitive, but close guarded child. She's the one that's most like you."

* * *

Sorry that the chapter is a little short.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	14. Chapter 14

It was close to midnight, Marquis had been driving for close to nine hours. He had just passed Medford, Oregon about half an hour ago. They were currently in the middle of no man's land. The next city was Redding, California, which was one hundred and forty eight miles away. Henry was fast asleep backseat of the car.

'Almost halfway there. Just eleven more hours until we reach the border of Mexico.' Marquis thought. He couldn't wait to bring his son home to meet his grandmother, his aunts, uncles, and cousins. He couldn't wait to watch his son play with his cousins, just like he had with his own cousins when he was growing up.

Upon noticing an upcoming rest stop, Marquis pulled off the freeway and into the rest stop parking to close his eyes for a few hours. He was feeling quite tired and he didn't want to fall asleep while driving.

Five hours later, Marquis woke up to the sound of his kid calling out 'Papí'. He opened his eyes and saw that the sun was starting to rise. 'It's time to get back on the road.' he thought.

"Que?" Marquis responded to Henry's constant calling of 'Papí.

"Comida. Tengo hambre." Henry uttered

Marquis smiled proudly. He proud that his son was speaking more and more Spanish with each passing day. "Okay bud. We'll go get some food." Marquis finally responded in Spanish. "What would you like to eat?"

Henry thought for a moment, "Hmm...panqueques y huevos."

"Pancakes and eggs." Marquis repeated, "Good choice."

Meanwhile at the Grey-Montgomery residence, Meredith, Zola and Briar are all cuddled up together sleeping peacefully. Addison, who was getting ready for work decided that she would let the kids take a personal day off from school. Meredith was already staying home with Briar, so she thought, 'what's the harm?'.

As Addison was starting to leave, Benaiah and Edelia raced down the stairs with their backpacks. They were dressed and ready to go.

"Mama! Wait!" Benaiah yelled "Don't leave without us!"

Addison, who was facing the door, turned around to face her kids, "Ben, Edie, I was planning on letting you stay home with mom today. Give you a personal day off from school."

"No. We want to go to school. We're fine, Mama." Edelia insisted

"Okay." Addison replied "Come on. Let's go then."

Addison walked out to the car with Benaiah and Edelia. She drove her two oldest kids to school and then headed off to the hospital.

At school with Benaiah and Edelia, they were waiting outside their classrooms with their classmates for the teacher to unlock the classrooms and let the students in. Benaiah and Edelia were looking at each other from across the way. Their classmates were all talking amongst themselves, and they were standing like flies on the wall.

Benaiah lost focus on his sister from one of his classmates, who walked over and stood in front of him. The student smiled, "Hey."

"Hi?" Benaiah replied confused

"I'm new." The boy said "My name's Tatum."

Benaiah gave the boy a smile, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Benaiah."

Later with Meredith, Zola, and Briar. They had a therapy appointment that Meredith was lucky to be able to get at the last minute. Meredith was sitting on the couch, while Zola and Briar sat at the kid's table colouring a picture.

"I'm not going to guide you." The therapist, Reuben Morgan-Bridges announced, "I'm going to let you lead. Just talk about whatever you feel comfortable talking about."

Meredith nodded shyly as she breathed in and out. She swallowed, opened her mouth to talk, and then closed it again. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, and why she suddenly so found it so hard to find the right words.

'Why does my mouth feel so dry all of a sudden?' Meredith thought as she found herself biting her lips.

Zola looked over at her mother. She picked up her drawing and rushed over to sit beside Meredith, "This is for you, Mommy."

Meredith turned her attention to her daughter's drawing, "Is this our family?"

"Yeah." Zola replied, "Is you, Mama, Benny, Edie, and Bri."

"Where are you and Henry?" Meredith inquired

Zola shrugged her shoulders, "We're still lost."

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean by that, Zo?"

"Henny's lost. He's my brother and my best friend. Nothing's the same without him." Zola explained

As it was the first visit, Reuben thought is was best for him to just observe Meredith's behavior and body language and see the kids' behavior, body language, and what they draw.

Back at the school, Edelia found herself alone at recess. Anytime she saw someone approaching out of the corner of her eye or heard heavy footsteps approaching, she would flinch. She knew this wasn't healthy and she just wanted it to stop. She wanted to stop being so scared. Edelia found herself getting up from the bench and before she knew it she was sitting on the couch in the school counselor, Fletcher Johnson's office. She vaguely remembered walking there, but it was like she had been in a daze.

Edelia sat on the couch not saying a word and then all of a sudden she found that two words rolled right off of her tongue.

"I'm lost." Edelia uttered

Fletcher gave a nod, "Okay. That's a start. Why do you feel lost, Edelia?"

Edelia picked at the skin around her nails nervously, "Because I don't know who my father is." She blinked, "I don't just feel lost though. I'm scared too."

"What are you scared of?" Fletcher inquired

"It's not what. It's why." Edelia corrected, "I feel scared because of Carlos and my birth mother. They kidnapped me and made me call them mommy and daddy. They wanted us to be a family, but Carlos isn't even my real dad." She looked down feeling ashamed, "My biological mother is a prostitute. She slept with so many men that when she found out she was pregnant with me it was impossible for her to know who the father was. I'm fatherless, but at least I have two moms, right."

Fletcher looked at the young child sitting in front of him. He felt so bad for her. Her story was very similar to his adoptive childrens. He adopted them after marrying their mother, who was a victim of child sex trafficking.

"Edelia, I don't know how to make you not feel lost. You have to feel rooted and know with all your heart soul and mind that your moms love you." Fletcher explained "As for the feeling scared, that will just take time, but I'm sorry for all that you have endured."

"Yeah. Me too." Edelia uttered

Around mid afternoon, Marquis and Henry crossed the border into Mexico without any problems. Marquis let out a sigh of relief as he thought, 'Finally. I'm home. My son is home where he belongs.'.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	15. Chapter 15

Marquis pulled into the long dirt driveway of his childhood home, as he told Henry that they had arrived. He reminded Henry to say that his name was Miguel Vasquez. Henry was too excited and he jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. He pulled his dad out of the car and dragged him up to the house.

As they were running up to the house, Henry and Marquis saw four people running towards them.

"Mijo!" An elderly woman, Esmarelda Vasquez exclaimed as she ran with her arms outstretched.

Marquis picked up his son so that he could run faster towards his mother, "Mamí!" He wrapped his one free arm around his mother and hugged her.

"Eres mi Abuela?" Henry questioned. 'Are you my grandma?' Is what Henry had said.

Esmarelda nodded, "Sí, nieto. Soy tu abuela."

Henry smiled, "Soy Miguel."

"Come here." Esmarelda told the boy as she reached out to take him from his father

Henry reached over and allowed his grandmother to take him.

With his hands now free, Marquis turned his attention to his sister Josefina, his brother Tomas, and his sister-in-law Rosa. He hugged his sister and brother first and then he hugged his sister-in-law.

"It's good to have you home, hermano." Josefina told her brother

"It's good to be home." Marquis replied

Tomas looked at his younger brother, "You know, I wasn't aware that you had a son?"

"Uh...yeah. I didn't know until recently. His mother didn't tell me." Marquis uttered

Tomas nodded, "Ah. That makes sense. Wonder why she didn't tell you?"

"I have no idea." Marquis said with a shake of his head

Marquis stood outside and talked with his siblings and sister-in-law for what he assumed was a long time, but felt like barely any time had passed at all, because by the time he looked up his mother appeared to have gone inside with his son.

Despite the long walkway up to the house, he could hear the sounds of laughter. One laugh that he recognized as his son. Marquis just smiled. Miguel was getting along with his cousins already.

Meanwhile inside the house, Henry was getting accustomed to his cousins: eight year old Santiago and ten year old Maximo. Sixteen year old Violeta was being the typical nerdy teenager that she was. She was in her room reading. She told her Abuela that she just wanted to finish her chapter and then she'd come meet her cousin.

"So what do you want to do, Miguel?" Maximo wondered

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "Yo no se." That means 'I don't know'.

Santiago looked at his older brother, "Max, we should teach Miguel the Macarena."

"What's the Macarena?" Henry asked

Maximo just gave a smile, "It's a dance. Here. We'll show you."

Santiago and Maximo taught Henry how to dance the Macarena for awhile, then Violeta came and joined them for a few minutes before suggesting that they go out into the backyard and play fútbol. As they were heading into the out into the backyard, Marquis, Josefina, Tomas, and Rosa were walking back into the house.

Henry briefly looked at his father and smile, "Papí! We're going to go play fútbol."

"Have fun, mijo." Marquis told his son.

"I will, papí." Henry announced before running out into the backyard after his cousins.

Back in Seattle at the Grey-Montgomery residence. With all that has happened and with Henry still missing, Addison and Meredith just want their kids to have fun. They want them to let go, to just have fun, and be kids. They are doing anything and everything to distract their kids from real life. Everyone is stressed and just needs a break.

Meredith had taken Edelia to the nail salon so that they could relax while getting their nails done. Addison was at home with Benaiah, Briar, and Zola. Addison bought new board games since all the ones in the house remind everyone of Henry, so she, Zola, and Briar are playing with one of the new board games. They were laughing and having a great time. Meanwhile Benaiah was upstairs in his room talking and playing video games with Tatum.

"It's so cool that you have two moms." Tatum commented, "You're my first friend to have two moms like I do. Well one of them is my step-mom, but she adopted me and my siblings after marrying my mom."

Benaiah gave a nod, "That's cool. My sister and I were foster kids. We were adopted by my moms four years ago."

"Cool." Tatum replied, "So what was foster care like?"

"It sucked." Benaiah uttered, "Although that's an understatement."

Tatum took a breath, "My mom and I came from a pretty messed up situation a few years ago. When I was eight, my brother was six, and my sister was three, we were rescued from sex trafficking. I was actually born into it. So was my Aunt Rochelle and Uncle Bartholomew, but they're not biologically my aunt and uncle. They're just like siblings to my mom."

Benaiah paused the game as he looked over at his friend, "Oh...I'm so sorry. You know, my sister Edelia, she's the daughter of a prostitute. Her biological mother slept with so many guys that she didn't know who Edelia's father was. I guess being a prostitute is a little different though, because she choose that lifestyle. She could have left whenever she wanted."

"I was forced to rape my friend." Tatum disclosed

"I had to sell drugs for my uncle recently when he kidnapped me." Benaiah admitted

Tatum shook his head, "Like isn't fair."

"No, it's not. But it can beautiful." Benaiah explained "Just because you go through a bad part in your life, doesn't mean that it will always be like that. Sometimes we have to go through rough patches to come out stronger in the end, and to appreciate the good things in life."

Tatum gave a nod, "I think you might me right."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. Chapter 16

For the past week, Henry and his cousins had played outside everyday. Violeta had even volunteered to take her younger cousins out into the city so that she could show Henry around his new hometown. She may have been a teenager, but she was a good kid. She loved her family. Life was turning out to be everything that Marquis had every hoped for, for his son.

Violeta had 4790 pesos ($250 U.S. dollars) saved up from babysitting and from tips from the family diner. She was walking around the shops in town with Henry, Santiago and Maximo. There was really nothing that she or Santi and Max wanted. They had just gone to show Henry around, and she planned on buy Henry something small if he wanted it.

Henry and Santiago were excitedly racing and running ahead of Violeta. Everything was so new and exciting to Henry. He just couldn't wait to see everything. Plus couple that into the amount of energy he had from just being a young, active little boy.

"Santi! Miguel!" Violeta called, "Stay where I can see you!" She didn't want to lose her younger cousins in the crowd. Her parents would kill her if she lost her cousins.

"We will!" Santiago yelled

Santiago and Henry continued running through the market.

Suddenly Henry stopped and was staring at some wood carved toys. He picked up a toy wooden car and marveled at it.

Violeta caught up to Henry and saw the way he was looking at the wooden car, "Do you want that, Miguel?"

Henry looked up at his older cousin and smiled as he nodded, "Sí, por favor."

"¿Cuánto?" Violeta asked as he looked at the vendor.

"Ciento quince pesos." The vendor replied. Six dollars in U.S currency.

Violeta fished in her wallet and took out the money to pay for the car.

The vendor thanked Violeta.

Violeta turned to Henry and gently pushed him along, "Come on. Let's see if we can catch up with Santi."

"Okay." Henry agreed as he took off running.

Violeta smiled as she shook her head and then ran after Henry. "This kid never stops running, does he?" She mumbled to herself

"Wait for me, Miguel!" Violeta called after her youngest cousin.

Later that afternoon after dinner, Marquis took Henry on an afternoon walk to show him the beach. The father and son were walking on the beach, toes in the sand, and talking. Well, Marquis was talking and asking his son questions about their new home. He was curious about how Henry liked living in Mexico with his real family.

"So what do you think of your new home and your family?" Marquis asked as he walked hand in hand with his son.

Henry smiled, "I love them." He looked down, "I just wish I didn't have to go by Miguel. I want to be Henry again."

"I know, mijo. It's unfortunate, but it is what it is, and you know why you can't be Henry anymore." Marquis explained

Henry nodded, "I know, Papí."

"So what's your favorite thing about home so far?" Marquis wondered

Henry thought for a moment, "Me gusto jugar con Santi y comer tamales."

"Those are very good things. Tamales are muy bueno." Marquis replied

"And I like spending time with you, Papí." Henry added

Marquis smiled, "I love being with you too, mijo."

Henry turned to stand in front of his father, "Carry me, Papí. Por favor."

"Por supuesto, mijo." Marquis said as he reached down and picked up his son.

It had been a long day and Henry was feeling quite tired. As soon as his father picked him up, he rested his head on his father's shoulder. Within a few minutes Henry was fast asleep.

Marquis kept walking down the beach as he carried his sleeping son. He was quite enjoying the sea breeze and watching the sun as it set. It was moments like this that he lived for and he couldn't wait to have more moments like it. He couldn't wait to watch his son grow up and experience the same things that he did as a child.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I had major writer's block for this chapter.

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
